Shadow Boom: Birthday Girlfriend
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow is on a mission to get something for his girlfriend's birthday but has no idea what to get. So he asks Amy, Sticks, and Hex for advice on what girls really like.


**Again, I still wish Shadow was in the Sonic Boom tv series. :(**

 **Sonic characters belongs to (c) Sonic Boom/SEGA.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow was on a mission that we don't know what it is and he's looking for the girls for advice that he needs to complete his important mission. So he starts off by searching for Amy Rose; he looked around the village but found no trace of her. He tries her house and she was there.

Instead of using the door, he went through the open window and sneaks up behind the pink hedgehog, "Amy!"  
"AHH!" Amy sprung up and pulled out her hammer to bash the intruder in her house.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it!" Shadow grabbed the hammer to stop her from almost bashing his head.

"What do you want, Shadow?" Amy asked him sternly, he gave back her hammer and clears his throat.

"Well uh, I do have an itty bitty tiny problem" Shadow said.

"And what is it?" Amy asked again.

"I need advice what to give to Nebula. She's having her birthday soon" Shadow explained to Amy.

"Oh, I can tell you one advice, pick up a place to show her your surprise" Amy said with a smile.

Shadow was unsure what to say but eventually agreed, "True but it has to be a present"

"I say you can pick up a nice dress to give it to her, she likes black" Amy told him.

"Thanks, Amy. Now I have to ask the snake girl and then the crazy feral badger" Shadow said and was going his way out. As he left Amy watched him leave.

* * *

Hex was warming herself in the sun to keep her body temperature warm. She then got up to train when Shadow arrived.

"Hello there Shadow" Hex smirked.

"Hi there, Hex. I need your help to give something for Nebula. It's the first time I do for someone I really care" Shadow tells her.

"Ah, something for her birthday, huh? And you want my help on what she likes?" Hex smirked.

"Yes" Shadow nodded.

Hex then thinks of something and got an excited look, "Perhaps you can find a precious jewel necklace that suits her colors" she said.

"Hmmm, might work if I find a purple one" Shadow said.

"Yes. Her favorite type of gemstones are opal, amethyst, and of course her birthstone is a green emerald which she likes" Hex told him.

"Okay then, thanks for the advice Hex. See you around" Shadow said as he left.

"Heh, anytime" Hex chuckled.

* * *

Shadow walked around the village and went inside the jewelry store to search for Nebula's gift. It was difficult to find the right gem.

"Alright, pull yourself together Shadow. Don't get carried off" Shadow said in his thoughts.

He looks around for a few seconds and saw a crystal shape amethyst. That would look perfect as a birthday present for Nebula.

He walked up to it and picked it up to pay for it. He walks up to the cash register and paid for it. He then stuffed it into a wrapped paper in the bag and walks out from the store.

"All right, now I need to ask the feral girl for her advice. Man, girls are easier to ask than the guys" he muttered and went in the jungle to find Sticks' burrow.

He keeps looking around to make sure Sticks won't attack him from behind. He held the gift under his arm and then arrives at the burrow. But she was not there yet.

"Hmph, typical badger" Shadow muttered and walks to the burrow until Sticks lands on him from the tree.

"BRRRRRRR!" she screamed and got off him. Shadow growled lowly and got up.

"Sticks! You almost sabotaged Nebula's present!" Shadow almost loses it, "If you crushed that I better sell you to the zoo!" Shadow nearly loses it.

"My mistake. But what's in the boxy?" Sticks asked, sniffing on the gift.

"Hmph!" Shadow moves his box away from the feral badger, "None of your concern. Anyways, I'm here to ask you for an advice" he said as he calmed himself down.

"What kind of advice, Shadow?" Sticks asked.

"Something that I should give for my girlfriend Nebula because her birthday is tomorrow and I need your help with what girls like" Shadow explained.

"How about a..." Sticks looks around and spots flowers. "Flowers?" Sticks asked.

"Hmm…that could work. But I don't know what type of flower she likes. Do you know?" Shadow asked.

"Last week she was interested in purple roses. She likes any flowers that are purple" Sticks told him.

"Good idea, thanks for the advice" Shadow said and smiled a little.

"No problem, Shadow" Sticks said and walks back into her burrow.

Shadow walked back home and started to fix up Nebula's surprise for tomorrow, he hides the gifts so Nebula won't see them.

"I hope she likes them. Now all I have to do is wait for tomorrow" Shadow said.

* * *

With Nebula, she lives in a treehouse in the jungle. Her treehouse was big and it was violet-blue like the color of her fur. Inside was very similar to Amy's house interior except its dark purple.

"I wonder what Shadow is up to?" Nebula wondered but shrugs it off, "Oh, well. Maybe he's going for a run in the jungle I guess"

She then goes to the couch to take a nap and think of her black red lover. It took a while till she fell asleep but someone was calling out her name from outside of her treehouse.

"Nebula! Nebula, are you there?" it was Knuckles.

"Great, now what does he want?" Nebula growled under her breath and gets up from the bed, walking up to the window, "What is it now, Knuckles?" she looked down at the red buffy echidna.

"I….I….um, I need your help with something" Knuckles said.

"Fine, what is it?" Nebula said.

Soon, they arrived at the scrapyard where Knuckles lives at. He asked Nebula to move the giant boulder rock out of the way. Nebula crossed her arms grumpily and glanced at Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you have super strength. Why can't you move it?" she asked.

"Because I have been working out all day and I don't wanna break my spine" Knuckles muttered.

The violet-blue hedgehog sighs, "Okay, fine. I'll move the thing out of the way"

She walks up to the boulder and used her super strength to push it out in the way and placed it aside.

"There, that should do it" Nebula said.

"Thanks and uh, Shadow is up to something for you. Oops!" Knuckles held his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Nebula raised a brow.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Knuckles quickly said.

"Hmm…." Nebula wasn't sure what he said but shrugs her shoulders. She flew in the sky to head home.

"Phew!" Knuckles sighs in relief but he then received a slap on the back of his head by Shadow.

"OW!"  
"You idiot! Why did you had to open your big mouth?!" Shadow growled.

"I'm sorry! But I didn't tell her what stuff you were up to" Knuckles backs off from Shadow.

"You better use your brains than muscles next time, got it?!" Shadow points his finger on Knuckles' nose.

"It won't happen again!" Knuckles gulps hard.

Shadow then grins and activates his shoes, "Well, bye Knucklehead, enjoy your day" he said and hover skates.

* * *

As day turns to night time, Nebula walks in the jungle with two dead fish that she caught and is heading back home to cook them up for dinner.

She arrived at her treehouse and makes a campfire outside; once the fire is made she puts the campfire grill rack over the fire to cook the fish. She was still wondering what Knuckles said to her.

"Did he mean that Shadow is looking for me?" Nebula wondered.

"Did you say looking for you?" Shadow's voice was heard. Nebula turned and saw her boyfriend.

"Oh, hi Shadow. Where have you been?" Nebula asked him.

"I've been running around for exercise" Shadow lied. Nebula seemed to believe him and raised a brow.

"I see. I have been flying around in the sky all day. And haven't seen any robots lately from Dr. Eggman. Probably taking a break or something" Nebula said, cooking the fish on the grill.

"Cool. Maybe that Doctor is probably trying to come up with a plan. I know Faker does everything to help his friends" Shadow said.

Nebula smiled sweetly at him at what he said, "I see you really have a heart, Shadow. You're yet stubborn but caring" Nebula said to him.

"Indeed I am, Nebula" Shadow said. Just then the fishes were cooked and Nebula took them out from the grill.

"Dinner" Nebula said.

"Yummy fish" Shadow smirked.

They both had their fish for dinner together, having a moment together at night time.

* * *

The next morning, Nebula was sleeping deeply while Shadow woke up to surprise her for her birthday. He climbs down the ladder of the treehouse and sped to his shack to get the gifts.

As he got to his shack and went inside, he looks for the hiding place and the gifts were safe, "Perfect, nothing forgotten" Shadow said to himself and picked up his gifts, he then ran back before Nebula woke up.

He quietly climbs back up to her treehouse carefully holding the gifts and sneaks back into her room, she was still asleep and he placed the gifts on the night stand that was near her bed.

He then leans near her and shook her gently, "Nebula, wake up"

"Huh?" Nebula woke up.

"Happy birthday my girl!" He cried out and Nebula gasps happily at seeing her birthday presents.

"Oh Shadow, have you gotten these?" Nebula asked.

"Yes I did" Shadow smiled.

Nebula got too excited; she squealed in happiness and tackled her boyfriend down, nuzzling his chest fur.

"Hehehehe… Nebula" Shadow chuckled as Nebula rubbed her face against his cheek.

"Thank you so much Shadow" Nebula said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome" Shadow said and got up with her. Nebula opened her first present and it was the crystal amethyst, oval shaped opal, and a green polished emerald gem.

"It's just the right color" Nebula smiled and opened the next one. It was the flower Shadow picked while meeting Sticks. She took a sniff on the flower and it smelled wonderful.

"Thank you so much Shadow" Nebula smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Anything for my girlfriend" Shadow said and pats her shoulder. She then placed the flower into the vase.

* * *

A while later, Shadow and Nebula are at the Meh Burger having lunch together. It got interrupted when Eggman sends out his second Burnbot robot. The villagers screamed in horror except for Shadow and Nebula.

"Oh, great" Nebula growled under her breath that this moment was interrupted.

"Yeah, go Eggman's robot!" Dave cheering for Burnbot.

"Shut up!" Shadow punched Dave and knocks him out. The burnbot is about to attack more villagers when the Sonic team came to save them.

"Who's better now, nerd?" Shadow glared at Dave with an evil look.

"Sonic...team" Dave whined.

"Good boy" Shadow grinned.

"Shall we join Sonic Team and fight?" Nebula asked.

"Nope, let them do their job while we have our romantic moment on your birthday" Shadow said, holding her hand.

"Okay" Nebula smiled cutely.

The Burnbot threw flames at the couple but they dodged in time. This made Nebula VERY angry and her eyes began to glow in purple and she made a scary growl.

Team Sonic noticed this and takes a step back; Shadow chuckled and wiggles his finger at the Burnbot for making a big mistake.

"YOU…..ARE…..SO….DEAD!" Nebula screamed in anger at the Burnbot, "AAARRRGGGHHHH!" she threw her purple energy blasts multiple times.

"Wow, I've never seen her angry" Knuckles said with his eyes widen.

"I know, I remember back when Metal had her energy" Tails said, watching Nebula tearing off the robot's arms with her bare hands.

"AAARGH!" she blasts off the head of the robot, "THAT WILL KEEP YOU DOWN!" she tossed the head aside and blew out the flame from the Burnbot's chest like a birthday candle.

"Happy birthday Nebula!" the Sonic team and Shadow cried out. Nebula smiled at this and bows, "Thanks guys. And, um….sorry you had to see that. I got carried away" she chuckled nervously.

"It's alright, Nebula. Nobody got hurt" Amy stepped out from the team.

"Oh thanks Amy and I really appreciate that you all remember my birthday" Nebula said and jumps down from the robot.

"I'm very proud of you Nebula, you're the lucky birthday girl" Shadow walked to Nebula and held her close.

"Thanks Shadow, I love you" Nebula smiled.

"I love you too Nebs" Shadow said and kissed her.

"Blech! Okay, that's enough!" Sticks looks away in disgust.

"Sticks, you have seen me and Amy kiss too" Sonic smirked.

"Yeah but that's disgusting" Sticks grimace. The Sonic team along with Shadow and Nebula laughed.

The End.


End file.
